


A Game Won

by t0talcha0s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, POV Rose, PTSD, Post-Sburb, an AU in which they return to earth after the game, it was started at 3am one day and ended at 3am on another., just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The window holds pain, your mother is a phantom haunting you, his voice washes over you and for a moment you're hopeful. </p>
<p>Hopeful that this hell is an illusion, a dream. Hopeful that you still have a fight to fight, a battle to partake in, a game to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game Won

**Author's Note:**

> Lift your head and look out the window  
> Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go  
> Listen! The birds sing! Listen! The bells ring!  
> All the living are dead, and the dead are all living  
> The war is over and we are beginning...
> 
> We won, or we think we did, when you went away, you were just a kid  
> And if you lost it all, and you lost it, we will still be there when the war is over  
> \- up in our bedroom after the war, Stars

"Rose come away from the window, there's no city of purple out there." Your eyes snap away from the window, returning with hesitant curiosity to gaze out of it again. The spires, the winding streets, the creatures of black are no longer there; there only stands green grass, blue sky, white clouds. The clouds seem to flicker with unknown images that command attention, prophecies. The clouds command so much attention. "Rose" your mother says again, and you still don't believe that she's alive, here, this is your home. No imps, no destruction, just shitty wizard paintings. 

"There is." You whisper to yourself in quiet, pleading desperation. "Somehow, somewhere there is." Glistening and shining with moony reflections. Purple, you think and step away from the window, purple not like your eyes, purple like death, purple like untold horrors. A purple that seeps into everything, your bones, curls, surrounds you like the echoes of what once whispered to you. Your mind, broken, tremulous, terrified in this security, it's unnerving. The other shoe precariously balanced, it must drop, it must. So much for so long had been terrible, this is simply an illusion, a terrible, beautiful, horrifying, cruel joke of nature. You're no longer a seer, you are not a god anymore, you cannot see the heaven or hell the future holds. You don't know which you'd prefer. 

You walk, slowly carefully into your kitchen, you grab your dinner your mother made, fish and lemony potatoes. You sit at the table crossing your ankles, mind absent from the table, drifting to battles and times and horrors gone by. Your mother sits down, a glass of red wine by her side, red wine strange for the dinner, terrible when paired with fish. The deep color reminds you of staring at the bottom of a glass until you drowned in that betraying burgundy. Years spent on a cold desolate rock no one but your girlfriend a glass and 

"Rose?" Yours hands are gripping the table so tightly it creaks, your mother looks at you with concern. Your petty one upsmanship has fallen apart since it all, she just thinks you woke up one day a completely different person. Perhaps it was a dream, perhaps it was all a dream. But yet, perhaps this is the dream, the nightmare. 

"I'm fine mother." You remove your hands from the table, smoothing down a napkin in your lap.

_"Rose."_ Your head jolts up from your lap (is he truly here?) but you're mistaken. It was simply an echo, another voice from another's time. Your spine is rigid. 

You miss him, so very greatly. His voice, high at the start, low and cold by the end. His words, winding, leaping, joking words; verbal sparring coming as natural as death and as right as rain between you two. The moments where you missed all this, all that you can no longer appreciate because it is wrong, he would come to you, tell you the same, hold each other close. Red wine, red like his clothing, like his eyes, like his text, like his blood. He was everything. 

Everything you can no longer possess. 

Grown apart from the others because you have to believe that what you know, what you've been through, has been a lie. It's been too painful to speak to the others who know, just as apparently mistakenly as you, that this travesty like no others truly happened. 

"Eat your dinner sweetheart." Potatoes lemony, like spring, fresh like frost. Frost. Green splashes across your vision. Light green, cheerful green, like dogs and science and deep thrumming base refrains. Oh she, where be she now. On an island of green, hoping alive. Green.

Green his favorite color, shrouded by, cloaked by blue. Blue full or cheer, of optimism and a spike of mischievous. Blue like rain, like tears and sky and skaia and. Skaia. The clouds command so much attention. So much attention. 

"Rose, darling are you thinking straight." Boats come to mind with her words, a mother will do whatever is best for her children. Her fork set down at an angle. "What's on your mind?" You look up at her and smile, smile a smile that has killed, teeth that have screamed and planned deaths and a tongue that has whispered or green suns, of secrets and prophecies and recited what the Horrorterrors have charmed into your brain. That smile says, 

"Oh just a game."

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted a horrible unfulfilling ending in which it looks happy on the surface, but when you dig deeper it's horrible and the kids are left something like how I described. 
> 
> Lmao it's short AF and stream of consciousness but I wanted to write it so. 
> 
> IDK talk to me about it @ Barefootcosplayer on tumblr

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just a Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183538) by [t0talcha0s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s)




End file.
